jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker/Archiv3
Gliederung Ich will, bevor ich mit dem Ergänzen der Ereignisse aus der Der letzte Jedi-Reihe beginne, eine Frage stellen: Chronologisch passen die Geschehnisse in ''Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' hin. Da es wohl ein paar Absätze sein werden, dachte ich mir, eine eigene Überschrift zu erstellen (etwa "Erneute Konfrontation mit Ferus Olin" oder dergleichen). Jedoch bevor ich eigenmächtig handle, wollte ich euch – insbesondere die UC-Partner – fragen, ob das so in Ordnung geht oder ob es anders geregelt werden sollte. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:15, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Bei Bedarf (und der Endkorrektur) behalte ich mir aber hinterher natürlich das Recht vor, es möglicherweise zu ändern oder anzupassen. Bild:;-).gif 18:24, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann ist es ja gut Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 18:26, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber bei meinen Sachen brauchst du dir nichts vorbehalten, Ben. Die Sachen sind nämlich alle so, wie ich sie haben wollte und will. @Andro: Ich habe auch zu den Sachen von Jedi Quest verschiedene Abschnitte gemacht, wie du im Artikel schon sehen kannst. Mit Der letzte Jedi kannst du ja ähnlich vorgehen.--Anakin Skywalker 20:58, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::OK, ich werde mal sehen, wie ich es letztendlich machen werde. Gruß – Andro Disku 22:14, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Und wichtig: Nach jedem Abschnitt bitte Einzelnachweise anbringen, analog zum Rest des Artikels. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 22:19, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ähm... Ani, wolltest du nicht eigentlich auch noch die Comics nach Episode IV machen? 01:24, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Stimmt! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:49, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vater ? Hey, alle zusammen. Ich hätte mal eine Frage. Wie erfährt denn Lord Vader, dass Luke sein Sohn ist - durch die Macht oder so ??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 27. Nov. 2008, 15:43:32 (Diskussion) Murat kenobi) :Soweit ich weiss, ist das nicht bekannt. Möglich wäre, dass er die Fakten zusammengesetzt hat (Tatooine, Familie Lars, der Junge heisst Skywalker, Kenobi, Polis Massa, usw), daher die Vermutung bekommt, und dann durch eine Machtverbindung das bestätigen kann. Schliesslich sagt er ja auch zu Luke (sinngemäss) "Erforsche deine Gefühle, du weisst, das es stimmt.". Ist aber alles nur Spekulation. Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne, er erfährt das von einem Rebellen. Am Ende von Episode 4 (Bei der Schlacht um den Todesstern) kann er ja die Macht bei "einem" Piloten spüren. Kurz danach erfährt er von einem Rebellen vom neuen Helden "Luke Skywalker". Und als er den Nachnamen bemerkte + den umstand das er die Macht bei der Raumschlacht nutzte, hat er wohl herausgefunden, das Luke sein Sohn ist. Das steht auch in der Wookiepedia, sogar mit Bild und der Beschreibung: "Darth Vader extracts his son's name from a Rebel.". Das sollte vllt. auch in den Artikel, wollte nur mal drauf hinweisen. Lord Sha'a Gi 17:50, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Was Lord Sha'a Gi sagt stimmt. Es sollte unbedingt in den Artikel von Anakin und von Luke ergänzt werden. --Darth Vader 18:32, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist der Artikel vielleicht noch UC? Und ich darf doch anmerken, dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist und demnach auch keine Inhalte einfach so übertragen werden dürfen. Es gibt zwei mir bekannte Quellen, die von dem Ereignis berichten, nämlich die Comics Donner in den Sternen und Vaders Rache.--Anakin Skywalker 20:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) UC Wie lange wird dieser Artikel noch UC stehn bis die ganze The Clone Wars Folgen raus sind ich würde aber vorschlagen das man nach der 1. Staffel damit mal fertigt wird und die nachfolgene Staffeln wenn es sowas geben soll sie nach einander einfügt weil ich würde gern malö diesen Artikel lesen aber ich lese keine Artikel die UC sind außerdem sollte man sich mal ran machen die anderen artikel die UC fertig zu amchen und es allgemein lassen z.B bei NEuen Artikeln nur die Überschrieft zu machen und dan den Artikle UC setzten das nervt nämlich nur so neben bei na dan: Lang Lebe Yun-YuuzhanDark Ponix Knight 20:00, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Erst mal eine Bemerkung: Satzzeichen wurden erfunden, um das Lesen von Texten zu erleichtern... Erst mal verstehe ich nicht, warum du keine Artikel liest, die UC gesetzt sind. Z.B. die Abschnitte dieses Artikels werden eigentlich nicht erheblich verändert, sondern es werden noch Passagen hinzugefügt. Ich, für meinen Teil, werde meine Abschnitte bis spätestens Weihnachten fertig haben (davor habe ich noch Prüfungen und daher keine Zeit). Was du jetzt genau mit The Clone Wars meintest, konnte ich aus dem Satzgewirr nicht verstehen... Und noch eine Bemerkung: Die UC-Vorlage wird nicht benutzt, um sich Artikel zu reservieren, sondern um den anderen Benutzern zu zeigen, dass man eine längere Zeit daran arbeiten wird. – Andro Disku 13:46, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Dark Ponix Knight, du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht damit, dass der Artikel schon viel zu lange als UC markiert ist. Aber auch wenn es danach aussieht, dass an dem Artikel nur gelegentlich gearbeitet wird, bin zumindest ich gerade dabei die ganzen Jedi Quest-Romane neu zu lesen, um diese Ereignisse in meinem Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Gleichzeitig schreibe ich andere Artikel aus den Romanen und lese parallel die alten Ehapa-Comics, um Vaders Geschichte im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg fortzuführen. Ich würde mal sagen, dass der Artikel zu 70 Prozent fertig ist, aber der Rest ist schwierig, insbesondere im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, weil es da so unheimlich viele Quellen gibt. Aber grundlegend hat du recht, dass herum dümpelnde UC-Artikel nerven... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:02, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Na ja, das mit den ewigen UC's ist aber mehr ein allgemeines Problem der JP, nicht nur bei diesem Artikel. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) BTW: Kann man noch einsteigen? Ich würd mich um Zitate, ''Treueschwur, Sourcebooks und so kümmern wollen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:56, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Von mir aus kannste gerne mitmachen, Moddi. Ich mach sowieso hauptsächlich TFU, EGF und die Endkorrektur. 19:25, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich möchte dich aber darum bitten, mit Einzelnachweisen zu arbeiten. Ich sage das deshalb, weil ich irgendwie glaube, dass du diese Funktion nicht ab kannst. Treueschwur wäre ein wichtiger Beitrag, weil dafür noch niemand zuständig ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich werde an sinnvollen und ausgesuchten Stellen auch Referenzen setzen. Jedoch werde ich nicht übermäßig viele setzen und so dieses Feature durch übermäßigen Gebrauch ad absurdum führen. Ich kann vertsehen, dass dies hier der Vorzeige Artikel werden soll, weswegen soetwas enthalten sein sollte, nur übertreiben sollte man es deshalb noch nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Sinnvoll und ausgesucht sind zwei sehr dehnbare Begriffe. Du siehst ja, wie Einzelnachweise im bisherigen Artikel eingebunden sind, und ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es so fortführst. Was meinst du mit übermäßiger Gebrauch, bezieht sich das speziell auf diesen Artikel?--Anakin Skywalker 20:16, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Nochmal eine andere Frage. Füllst du die Abschnitte in Beziehungsabschnitt auch? Ich hatte auch vor, noch mehr Abschnitte zu ergänzen, nur bin ich kein Freund von leeren Überschriften, die wie bei anderen UC-Leichen monatelang leer bleiben.--Anakin Skywalker 20:39, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Zu 1. Dinge wie "Es gibt nur eine Quelle, aber trotzdem an jeden Absatz und alles aus der Infobox eine kleine 1 Häften" halte ich zB. nicht für sinnvoll. Zu 2. Ja ich denke schon, nur kannst du gern welche abhaben. Ich persönlich hab nichts gegen Überschriftsleichen, denn sie helfen mMn gleich von vornerein eine Vernünftige Strucktur zu konzipieren und auch so einem Aufzuzeigen, welche Quelle man wo braucht (man hat den ganzen kram ja eh grob im Kopf wo alles steht). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:44, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, beim Aufbauen der Konzeption ist man immer stark, aber wenn es dann an den Inhalt geht, wird geschwächelt. Das ist wie an einem guten Buffet. Erst schaufelt man das ganze Essen auf seinen viel zu kleinen Teller, denn Augen essen ja bekanntlich mit, aber dann schaft man nicht alles, ohne stopfen zu müssen. Und dass es so ist, zeigen ja viele UC-Artikel, die unter anderem auch noch unter deinen Fittichen stehen. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Artikel ein ähnliches schlechtes Bild abwirft. Sonst haben wir wirklich ein Zustand, der in obigem Kommentar völlig zurecht von einem neuen Benutzer kritisiert wurde.--Anakin Skywalker 20:53, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::... was aber nicht wirklich an meiner mangelnden Bereitschaft liegt hier mitzuarbeiten, sondern daran, dass einige Leute was für ihr Studium tun müssen. Können ja nicht alle sowas wie Kundstgeschichte oder Germanistik studieren :P --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Natürlich nichtBild:;-).gif Verlange ja auch nicht, dass du dein Studium für JP vernachlässigst, aber es sieht einfach beschissen aus, wenn Artikel vorgegliedert werden und man sich durch leere Überschriften liest. Muss meiner Meinung nach nicht sein, denn eine Gliederung vergisst man nicht so schnell und wenn, fällt einem immer eine Gliederung ein, mit der man zufrieden ist. Gliedern ist das einfachste am Artikelschreiben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:03, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Kannst du dich bitte um deine Abschnitte kümmern, Modgamers, und den anderen Autoren ihre lassen, besonders wenn es um die Frage der Gestaltung geht. Ich bestimme ja auch nicht bei deinen Artikeln, welche Bilder nun besser sind und nicht. Und dabei geht es mit nicht um Meins und Deins, sondern einfach darum, dass ich das Bild besser finde und du offenbar ein anderes. Ich habe meine Meinung und du halt eine andere, aber es ist falsch, diese nun um Biegen und Brechen durchzuboxen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:30, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Jawohl, Meister *mitdemBuckeldavonhumpel* --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:38, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::thumbNein, so war das auch nicht gemeint. Ich will dich ja nicht anmachen, aber ich würde dein Bild eher in einem Abschnitt verwenden, in dem evt. auf die Ausrüstung Darth Vaders eingegangen wird. Das Bild von mir stammt aus dem Comic Der Weg ins Nichts und da ist er gerade auf dem Weg nach Murkhana, weshalb ich glaube, dass das Bild an dieser Stelle besser platziert ist. Dein Bild wird auf jeden Fall seinen Platz im fertigen Artikel haben... dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, es auf irgend eine Löschliste wegen Nichtverwendung zu packen, stelle ich es vorübergehend mal hier rein. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 01:07, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich will die UC-Partner darauf hinweisen, dass im Abschnitt "Erste Taten als Darth Vader" irgendwas nicht stimmt, dieser Satz ist unlogisch: "Padmé war entsetzt, als ihr Mann davon erzählte, dass er diese Gräueltaten nur deshalb vollstreckte, um die Verwirklichung seines Traumes zu verhindern." Hervorragender Artikel sonst, Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 22:13, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Man sollte Traum entweder durch Albtraum oder Schreckensvision oder was ähnliches ersetzen, dann ergibts mehr sinn. Boba (FAQ) 23:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, für mich klingt das vor allem in diesem Zusammenhang so, als wolle er verhindern, dass sein Traum (eine friedliche Galaxis unter seinem Kommando) Wirklichkeit wird, was ja ziemlich unlogisch wäre... Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 12:20, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Kann ich eigentlich im Artikel was ergänzen, wenn ich was habe, oder ist das UC als "halt dich fern, sonst kriegst du aufs Maul" zu betrachten? Ich will mich nämlich nicht grundlegend beteiligen, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die fehlen, möchte ich nachtragen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:28, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Chronologie der Klonkriege Ich hab mich mal durch ein paar der Quellen durchgeklickt und da spielen viele ältere Comics so um 21 VSY während die WP die Ereignisse von TCW 22 VSY angeben. Ich glaube zwar auch nicht, dass Anakins Padawan ihm zugeteilt wurde, bevor er zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, doch würde es gut tuen nocheinaml nachzuschauen, was genau wann passierte. Ich mein es wurde dochmal ne Liste veröffentlich wie die neuen Daten drinstanden, denn immoment find ich des noch sehr verwirrend. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:48, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Chronologie der Klonkriege. 18:45, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, ich dachte dabei aber irgendwie an was wie die ''Holocron continuity oder sowas. Wobei diese Sammlung sicherlich hilfreich ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:55, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Die Chronologie der Klonkriege ist nach allem, was bis jetzt bekannt, richtig in dem Artikel dargestellt. Dabei wurden auch Angaben aus dem Holocron-Blog von SW.com referenziert, siehe Einzelnachweise. Bis jetzt wurde noch nirgends gesagt, zu welcher Zeit TCW spielt. Höchstwahrscheinlich spielt es zu Beginn der Klonkriege, also im Jahr 22 VSY. Im Holocron-Blog wurde angekündigt, dass die bisherige Klonkriege-Timeline gestaucht wird, damit mehr Platz für TCW bleibt. Man will auch eine komplette Timeline veröffentlichen, aber erst gegen Ende aller TCW-Staffeln. Das könnte also noch etwas dauern. Im gesamten Klonkriegsabschnitt zu diesem Artikel sind bewusst keine Zeitangaben gemacht worden (also zum Beispiel sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis), da diese nicht bekannt sind und dass, was aus den Quellen stammt, ist in absehbarer Zeit widerrufen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:30, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Der Slaves of the Republic-Comic spielt übrigens im Jahr 22 VSY, im Shipyards of Doom-Comic steht: "The events in these stories take place sometime during the Clone Wars." Solange LeeLand Chee nicht noch nachträglich etwas ändert, kann man also davon ausgehen, dass der TCW-Kinofilm, die ersten Folgen der Serie und die ganzen Begleitbücher noch im ersten Jahr spielen. Die Frage ist nur, ab wann das Jahr 21 VSY beginnt. Viele Grüße, 18:45, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Und woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass Slaves of the Republic im Jahr 22 VSY spielt? Ich denke auch, dass es so ist, aber wissen tue ich es nicht 100%ig, zumal es im Comic auch nicht genau angegeben ist. Wir müssen einfach warten auf die endgültige Timeline. Bis jetzt ist die Lösung, dass im Artikel zumindest im Klonkriege-Teil keine Zeit- und Jahresangaben gemacht werden, wohl die Beste. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:57, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Am Anfang von Slaves of the Republic steht: "The events in this story take place approximately twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin.". Henry Gilroy hat auf der Dark-Horse-Website auch etwas über die zeitliche Einordnung des Shipyards of Doom-Comics in die Serie geschrieben; er spielt vor der Malevolence-Handlung. Wann Slaves of the Republic im Verhältnis zur Serie spielt, ist noch nicht bekannt. Viele Grüße, 19:02, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ja, dann ist Slaves of the Republic wahrscheinlich schon nach der neuen Timeline datiert. Trotzdem wäre ich dafür, die Ereignisse zunächst in diesem Artikel ohne genau Zeit- und Jahresangaben zu machen, zumindest was den Klonkriege-Teil angeht. Wenn wir im Artikel schreiben, dass die Ereignisse von Slaves of the Republic 22 VSY spielen, die aus dem Comic Schlachtschiffe über Rendili aber 20 VSY und Besessen dann wieder kurz danach, dann langt sich doch jeder an den Kopf und fragt wie das sein kann. Deshalb bin ich dafür, dass vorerst mal die richtige Chronologie Vorrang hat. Die Zeitangaben können später nachgereicht werden, sobald die Timeline veröffentlicht wurde. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Foltern Es kann sein, dass ich unwissend bin, aber wann wurde bitte in Episode 2 erwähnt, dass Shmi Skywalker von den Tusken gefoltert wurde? Falkbaersaerk 16:15, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Im Roman stehts auf jeden Fall drin. Pandora Diskussion 16:41, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Genau. Im Roman zum Film wird die gesamte Geschichte mit dem Verschwinden, der nachfolgendene Rettungsaktion von Owen usw detaierter beschrieben. Aber auch im Film erkennt man ja deutlich, dass sie gefoltert wurde - da sie an einen Pfahl gebunden kaum Lebensmittel bekam und überall Wunden hatte. --Darth Vader 16:43, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lichtschwert In der 4. Episode sieht es beim Kampf Obi-Wan gegen Vader so aus, als hätte Vader ein langes Lichtschwert. Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob das irgendwo steht oder ob es vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen ist. 23. Dez. 2008 (CET)}} --JediSith13 15:48, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :In Dunkler Lord steht (S. 85), dass Vader einen Zwei-Phasen-Konzentratoinskristall für sein Schwert benutzt hat, was vermutlich meint, dass er ein Dual-Phasen-Lichtschwert, dass sich zwischen lang und normal umschalten lässt, verwendet. Weiß jemand, was da im Original steht, evt. wird da klarer, was gemeint ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Die komplette Stelle lautet wie folgt: :::„Sidious had provided the synthcrystal responsible for the crimson blade, along with his own lightsaber to serve as a model. Vader, though, had no fondness for antiques, and while he could appreciate the handiwork that had gone into fashioning the inlaid, gently curved hilt of Sidious's lightsaber, he prefered a weapon with more ballast. Determined to please his Master, he had tried to create something novel, but had ended up fashioning a black version of the lightsaber he had wielded for more than a decade, with a thick, ridged handgrip, high-output diatium power cell, dual-phase focusing crystal, and forward-mounted adjustment knobs. Down to the beveled emitter shroud, the hilt mimicked Anakin's.“ ::Ich hoffe, das hilft weiter. 16:52, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich denke schon. --JediSith13 17:13, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Geburtsdatum Könnte das im Artikel nicht auf 41.9 ergänzt werden, wenn es schon so genau bekannt ist? Genaugenommen wäre es ansonsten nämlich 41 und nicht 42 VSY, denn jemand der im Dezember 1985 geboren wird, ist auch nicht im Jahre 1986 geboren. ;D -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 04:05, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja, man kann schon 41,9 VSY schreiben. Habe es eben im Artikel geändert. Aber es ist auch so nicht 41 VSY, da die Jahre vor dem kalendarischen Nullpunkt ja andersherum ablaufen. Sowas lässt sich auch nur mit einer Grafik veranschaulichen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:51, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) 500px|center ::Hmm... -1 bis 0 ist das Jahr 0 vor, -2 bis -1 ist das Jahr 1 vor usw. Dementsprechend ist -42 bis -41 das Jahr 41 vor.Oder nicht? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, so wie Pandora hatte ich das auch interpretiert. Naja, Anakins Geburtsdatum ist jedenfalls im Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force als 41 VSY datiert und bei StarWars.com als 41,9 - deshalb ging ich davon aus, es verhielte sich mit den Angaben so. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:03, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Hm... echt verwirrend ist das. Also ich habe auch mal eine Grafik um den kalendarischen Nullpunkt angefertigt. Ich glaube, dass sie so ziemlich der Timeline entspricht, die wir hier in Jedipedia auch anwenden. Demnach ereignet sich die Schlacht von Yavin im Frühjahr -0, aber das Jahr 0 wird noch zu Ende geführt, was dann 0 NSY ergibt. 0 VSY und 0 NSY sind also nicht jweils zwei volle Jahre sondern bilden nur zusammen genommen ein Jahr. Erst 1 NSY entspricht wieder der normalen Länge eines Jahres. eigentlich völlig absurd, wenn man es mit unserem Kalender vergleicht, denn die 7 Tage nach der Geburt Jesus (wenn man mal den 24. Dezember nimmt) ist ja bei uns auch nicht ein eigenes Jahr. Es ist nur komisch, dass im EGF wieder was anderes steht. Auf welcher Seite steht denn das, Sol? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:19, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) 500px|center :::::Komplizierte Geschichte... Siehe auch Diskussion:0 VSY und Diskussion:0 NSY 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:29, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das Geburtsdatum ist auf Seite "XX", also Seite 20, in der Timeline. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:33, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Noch einmal wegen der Sache mit der Geburt von Anakin (und der Zeitrechnung). Ich finde keine Quelle, die seine Geburt als 42 VSY angibt, nur 41 VSY oder eben exakt 41,9 VSY. Ich denke auch, dass 41,9 VSY im Jahr 41 VSY angesiedelt sein muss. Die Grafik widerlegt das auch nicht. Deine Version, Ani, würde meiner Meinung nach nur dann Sinn ergeben, wenn die Leute zu der Zeit schon mit dieser Zeitrechnung und damit der Schlacht von Yavin entgegen gerechnet hätten. Allerdings wäre das absurd. Die wussten ja noch gar nichts von dieser bevorstehenden Schlacht, und die Zeitrechnung wurde viel später eingesetzt, deshalb auch rückwirkend. Somit rechnet man vom Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung des Todessterns entweder vorwärts oder rückwärts. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass die Jahre, Monate usw. in ansteigender Zahl angegeben werden, auch in der Abwärtsrechnung vom Fixpunkt. Man muss sich das so vorstellen, dass man vom Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung des Todessterns in zwei Richtungen laufen kann, und wenn man jetzt mal die Jahre als Kilometer dieser Strecke betrachtet, befindet man sich bei 41,9 (VSY) noch nicht bei 42 (VSY), ebenso wenig wie man sich bei einem Sprint in die andere Richtung bei 41,9 (NSY) schon bei 42 (NSY) befinden könnte. Das ist mir jetzt auch nochmal besonders klar geworden, wo ich wegen Amidala recherchiert habe. Ihre Ernennung wird als 32 VSY geführt und hat 32,5 VSY stattgefunden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Angabe von Anakins Geburt im Jahre 42 VSY falsch angesiedelt ist. Zumindest wäre es ansonsten wirklich absurd. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 00:53, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Kurze Erläuterung zum Rechnen der Jahre: 42,0 --- + 0 Monate = 42 VSY 41,9 --- + 1,2 Monate 41,8 --- + 2,4 Monate 41,7 --- + 3,6 Monate 41,6 --- + 4,8 Monate 41,5 --- + 6 Monate 41,4 --- + 7,2 Monate 41,3 --- + 8,4 Monate 41,2 --- + 9,6 Monate 41,1 --- +10,8 Monate 41,0 --- +12 Monate = 41 VSY :Ich denke, dass sollte das Ganze etwas vereinfachen... 01:40, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Also gibt es 12 Monate? Im StarWars-Universum, dachte ich, sind es immer nur zehn... (so wie es zB. hier über den Standard-Kalender steht - "using the 10-month standard calendar...") Wenn es jedenfalls wirklich so ist, dass 41,9 im Jahr 42 ist, dann ergibt im Falle von Padmé nichts mehr einen Sinn (wobei das jetzt zu kompliziert ist und nicht hier reingehört, deshalb lass ich es mal ^^). Und Anakin hat offensichtlich mehrere Geburtsdaten. Vielleicht wird ja irgendwann jemand dieses Mysterium aufklären können. Ich war mir immer sicher, das richtig verstanden zu haben, und so hätte letztendlich auch alles zusammengepasst. Auch im Falle von Anakin, denn dann wäre die Angabe im EGF nicht falsch, dass er irgendwann 41 VSY geboren ist. Aber macht es so wie ihr meint, ich halte mich jetzt einfach raus. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:08, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Zur Veranschaulichung habe ich es extra mit den Farbverläufen gemacht. Von Dunkel- zu Hellpink ist es ein Jahr. Und der Strich ''41,9 befindet sich noch im Jahr 42. Nehmen wir mal das Jahr 3 VSY. Die Jahresmitte von diesem Jahr, wäre genaugenommen 2,5 VSY, weil es logischerweise noch zweieinhalb Jahre bis zum kalendarischen Nullpunkt sind. Unmöglich kann 2,5 VSY gleich 2 VSY sein... es geht einfach nicht. Dies Zählung bis zum kalendarischen Nullpunkt verläuft rückwärts. Wenn das nicht so wäre, wäre der Padmé-Artikel unser kleinstes Problem. Im Padmé-Artikel kann man ja eine passable Möglichkeit der vielen offiziellen Angaben nehmen und im HdK-Teil dann auf die Diskrepanzen eingehen. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach nachvollziehbar. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:56, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich meine das auch nicht nur wegen Padmé, sondern allgemein und auch bez. Anakin. Ich muss allgemein wissen, was jetzt richtig ist, da ich hin und wieder solche Angaben wie 32,5 VSY habe, und wissen muss, ob ich das dann im Artikel 32 VSY oder 33 VSY unterbringen soll. Und in solchen Fällen finde ich bei anderen Angaben, wo die Kommazahlen weggelassen wurden, zB. das Jahr 32 VSY und nicht 33 VSY, im Fall von Anakin beim Geburtsjahr 41 VSY und nicht 42 VSY, vor allem das hat mich in meiner Meinung bestätigt. Ich verstehe schon deine Tabelle, aber ich könnte auch einfach ne Tabelle herzaubern, in der die Farbverläufe anders herum sind. ^^ Du gehst davon aus, dass man zum Nullpunkt hin- und nicht davon wegrechnet, das ist eigentlich auch der einzige Unterschied zwischen unseren Interpretationen. Meiner Meinung ist es logischer, dass vom Fixpunkt aus aufwärts (ob nun in der Zeit zurück oder vorwärts) gerechnet wird, 41 (VSY/NSY), 42 (VSY/NSY) usw., denn es ist keine in-universe Richtlinie für die Personen aus dieser Zeit (da in-universe diese Zeitrechnung erst irgendwann NSY entstanden ist). Aber ich will auf dem Thema auch gar nicht herumreiten, denn außer Meinung haben wir doch alle nichts vorzuweisen, da das nirgends konkret geschildert wird (oder?). Ich werd meine "Konflikte" mit den Jahreszahlen so lösen, wie ihr das bis jetzt auch macht, Hauptsache wir machen das nicht alle unterschiedlich. Und das mit dem HDK-Teil bei Padmé mach ich dann auch wo ich schon dabei bin, mir raucht schon der Kopf von den ganzen Versuchen, die Angaben logisch nachzuvollziehen und miteinander zu vereinbaren, so kann ich andere daran teilhaben lassen. xD -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:05, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) "Zeugung"/Entstehung Im Buch Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader steht auf Seite 142 (glaub ich), dass die Macht selbst Anakin gezeugt hat. Normalerweise steht aber immer da, dass Plagueis es war ... Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:33, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die Theorie besagt, dass Plagueis ihn durch die Macht erschuf. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:55, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist ja klar, aber nach dem was in dem Buch steht, haben ihn nur die Midi-Chlorianer erschaffen. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 12:59, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Das mit Plagueis ist noch nicht erwiesen, und Vader selbst weiß es vermutlich auch nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:29, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Im Buch steht sicher nicht drin, dass '''nur' die Medichlorianer ihn erschaffen haben, ohne, dass diese von jemand anderem dazu angeleitet wurden. Pandora Diskussion 13:30, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Doch. Wie Ackbar bereits sagte, ist da nichts erwiesen, dass Plagueis ihn erschaffen haben soll. Die Vermutung und das Gerücht entstand durch den angekündigten Roman über Plagueis, der ja bekanntlich gestoppt wurde. In der Quelle steht nur, wie Naga Sadow auch erklärte, dass er durch die Medi-Chlorianer entstanden ist. Mehr wird nirgens erwähnt und das ist der offizielle (letzte) Stand der Dinge. --Darth Vader 17:01, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) jo,in der quelle steht,dass die midi-chlorianer ihn erschaffen haben,und nicht dass er durch manipulation der midi-chlorianer erschaffen wurde^^ Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 18:36, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow :Lest EGF, da stehts... 18:57, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ki-Adi Mundi als Meister? Seit wann hat Ki-Adi Mundi Anakin gelehrt? Laut Quelle ist es doch nur Obi-Wan. AniD 12:53, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nein. Ki-Adi-Mundi leitete einige Missionen, sodass man ihm diesen Status zusprechen muss. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:54, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Um genau zu sein, wurde Obi-Wan einige Zeit für tot gehalten, weshalb Ki-Adi die Meisterrolle von Anakin übernahm, steht u.A. in der Datenbank. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Und im Artikel steht es natürlich auch. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:06, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Die Zeiten sind falsch Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich nehme jetzt mal drei Quellen: *Clone Wars'' *''Der Sturm nach dem Sturm'' *''The Clone Wars'' In Clone Wars spielt sich die Schlacht von Hypori 22 VSY ab. Kurz darauf versammelt sich der Jedi-Rat und diskutiert über Grievous und über Anakins Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter. Das spielt sich also auch noch 22 VSY ab, denn wieso sollte der Rat erst nach einem Jahr über Grievous Erfolge auf Hypori sprechen? Er wird also 22 VSY zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt oder? Der Sturm nach dem Sturm spielt 21 VSY, und jetzt kommt der erste Wiederspruch, denn in Der Sturm nach dem Sturm ist er noch ein Padawan. The Clone Wars spielt 22 VSY http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Resolute http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Christophsis Anakin ist schon ein Jedi und hat selbst einen Padawan. Wenn Der Sturm nach dem Sturm doch bloss 22 VSY spielen würde dann wäre die Reihenfolge richtig. Wie ist eure Meinung dazu? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:18, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Aufgrund der neuen ''The Clone Wars-Fernsehserie werden viele ältere Quellen umdatiert. Im Moment ist noch keine offizielle Zeitleiste bekannt; laut dieser inoffiziellen Zeitleiste, von der man aber ausgehen kann, dass sie richtig ist, spielt Der Sturm nach dem Sturm im fünften Monat nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, also noch im Jahre 22 VSY. Viele Grüße, 14:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ja dass klingt schon logischer. Danke für die Antwort. Soll ich den Abschnitt über TCW verschieben, sodass er nach der Zeitangabe richtig an der richtigen Stelle ist? Und noch eine Frage sollte die Zeitangabe von Der Sturm nach dem Sturm nicht auch geändert werden, zu 22 VSY? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:12, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Erstmal Ruhe bewahren und Schock bekämpfen. Wir sollten dabei nichts überstürzen, bis es eine offizielle Timeline gibt, da es so ja keine offizielle Quelle dazu gibt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:15, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Nichts verschieben! In den Abschnitten, die von den Klonkriegen berichten, stehen keine Datumsangaben. Das ist Absicht, denn die Timeline wird neu gemacht werden und da dann alle alten Angaben ohnehin überholt sein werden, werden diese zumindest im Artikel auch nicht mehr verwendet. Ansonsten würde diese Diskrepanz, die du oben erwähnt hast, auch so im Artikel stehen, und das tut sie im Moment nicht, weshalb man auch nicht rumverscheiben muss.--Anakin Skywalker 19:19, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Momentan steht es so im Artikel, dass er erst Ritter wurde und später überlegt wurde, ihn zu Ritter zu ernennen, also ist es Momentan doch falsch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:16, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ja, stimmt. Ich meinte, diese Änderung schon mal gemacht zu haben, denn in Die Feuertaufe ist anakin definitiv noch kein Ritter. Naja, nun habe ich es korrigiert. Aber die Abschnitte zu TCW müssen nicht verschoben werden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:29, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ich hatte das vertauscht, ich hab mich nur vertan. Also ist in Die Feuertaufe nur ein falsches Bild von Anakin, das ihn schon als Jedi-Ritter zeigt? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]]01:58, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Wird in der Feuertaufe nicht definitiv gesagt, dass er noch Padawan ist? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:18, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Du miss verstehst mich, Anakin Skywalker hat doch schon gesagt das er noch kein Jedi-Ritter ist. Meine Frage war ob das Cover Anakin schon als Ritter zeigt, da er lang Haare hat. Er hat nicht die typische Padawan-Frisur, weshalb ich dachte, dass er schon ein Jedi-Ritter wäre. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 10:41, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Tatsächlich, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber ich denke, hier sollte man dem Roman das Vorrecht einräumen. Da das Cover sicher eher einen solchen Fehler enthält, als der Roman an sich. Dennoch sollten wir nicht überstürzt handeln, weil es eben noch nichts offizielles gibt... (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Pandora (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10:47, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET)) Klon 1 NSY gibts nen Klon von ihm, ich schreib den Artikel dazu. Soll der dann „Anakin Skywalker (Klon)“ heißen oder „Darth Vader (Klon)“? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 11:39, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Anakin Skywalker. Aber der Klon sollte hier eingebunden werden, keinen eigenständigen Artikel enthalten. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:02, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Doch, natürlich bekommt er nen Artikel, es ist ein eigener Charakter. Die Klonkrieger sind auch nicht im Artikel von Jango Fett. Ich wäre für Darth Vader im Lemma, wegen dem Zeitraum. Noch jemand ne Meinung dazu? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Die Klonkrieger sind auch eine Einheit und Massenanfertigung. Palpatines Klon befindet sich auch in seinem Artikel, genauso wie sämtliche Klone Bevel Lemelisk in seinem Artikel behandelt werden. Darth Vader ist zwar der richtige Zeitraum, doch geklont wurde die Person. Auch hier der Vergleich zu Palpatine, dessen Klon ja auch nicht Darth Sidious Klon heißt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:13, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Wir können ihn schlecht im gleichen Artikel abhandeln, wenn sie parallel existieren und sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, Palpatine wurde quasi wiederbelebt, der Klon existierte später und stellte einen neuen Palpatine dar. Obwohl ich das auch extra gemacht hätte, weil ein Klon nicht dieselbe Person ist, sondern ein Klon davon, also eine identische aber dennoch andere Person. Deshalb sind zB. die Klonkrieger auch nicht alle gleich, sie haben unterschiedliche biografien usw. Und Vaders Klon hat auf alle Fälle ne andere Biografie als Darth Vader selbst. Ein eigener Artikel ist außerdem nichts schlechtes, wir haben sogar eigene Artikel für Titel und Decknamen, warum findest du einen Artikel zu einem eigenständigen Klon destruktiv? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:23, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Mit dem Finger auf andere Artikel zeigen, ist nicht gerade eine konstruktive Argumentation, um seine Meinung zu bekräftigen. Dass der Klon von Palpatine auch im gleichen Artikel seiner genetischen Vorlage behandelt wird, ist nicht falsch und ebenso wenig wäre es ''falsch, einen eigenen Artikel darüber zu schreiben. Immerhin gibt es auch Grodin Tierce (Klon), Thrawn (Klon) und Ysanne Isard (Klon) – um nun auch mit dem Finger auf andere Artikel zu zeigen. Verstehe nicht, wo es da richtig und falsch gibt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:28, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich meinte ja, ich hätte persönlich einen eigenen Artikel zu Palpatines Klon geschrieben, dass es falsch ist meinte ich nicht. Was würdest du für einen Titel nehmen, Ani? Darth Vader oder Anakin Skywalker? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:33, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Habe ich gesagt, dass es ein richtig oder falsch gibt oder gar desktrutiv sei - Nein. Ich wollte es eben nur darauf beziehen. Nun ist mir bewusst, dass es da keine Einigkeit gibt und finde es ehrlich gesagt auch besser, sie in bestimmten Artikeln zu behandeln. Vor allem war deine Argumentation sehr wichtig Sol, da sie das Problem genaustens beschreibt. Schließlich ist hier eine andere Ausgangsposition gegeben, als beispielsweise beim Imperator-Klon (wie du ja auch festgestellt hattest). Da das Problem nun geklärt ist, gibt es noch die Namensgebung und diese sollte eindeutig Anakin Skywalker heißen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:37, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich würde auch ''Anakin Skywalker (Klon) als Lemma nehmen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:40, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Gut, dann fühle ich mich überstimmt. Irgendwie witzig, dass ich das ausgerechnet mit den Bentutzern Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader bespreche, ob der Artikel den einen oder anderen dieser Namen trägt. ^^ Naja, dann nenn ich ihn halt „Anakin Skywalker (Klon)“, mir ist beides recht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:43, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) Haarfarbe auf dem bild das anakin als kleinen jungen zeigt hat der da Blonde haare oder vergucke ich mich grad?? dann würd mit der haarfarber garnciht passen.--88.153.66.82 21:24, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Es passiert häufiger, dass sich eine blonde Haarfarbe im Laufe des Lebens Richtung braun ändert, und wer weiss, vielleicht hat der eitle Anakin ja auch gefärbte Haare... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:42, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) Zeitleiste Es gibt Quellen für die TCW-Chronologie, es ist nur noch keine offizielle Zeitleiste veröffentlicht worden. Laut Wilder Raum (Roman) spielen Der Fall eines Droiden und Kampf der Droiden eine Woche nach dem Kinofilm. In dieser Woche waren Anakin und Ahsoka laut dem Roman die ganze Zeit über auf Coruscant und haben trainiert. Daher muss die Malevolence-Trilogie auf jeden Fall nach Der Fall eines Droiden und Kampf der Droiden spielen. Außerdem kann man sich sicher sein, dass die Malevolence-Trilogie vor anderen Episoden der Serie spielt, weil laut dem Jugendroman Meet Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka nur wenige Tage nach dem Kinofilm („Only a few days later ...“) auf die Malevolence-Mission geht. Der Comicroman Shipyards of Doom spielt übrigens noch kurz vor der Malevolence-Trilogie, weil am Ende des Comics sie den Auftrag bekommen, eine Geheimwaffe der Separatisten zu zerstören (Henry Gilroy hat im Dark-Horse-Forum bestätigt, dass die Geheimwaffe die Malevolence ist). Du kannst mir also ruhig bei der Reihenfolge der Episoden glauben. Übrigens musst du noch die TCW-Episoden im Quellen-Abschnitt ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 14:39, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Zeitleiste, wo du immer verlinkst, ist nicht offiziell und nur das Werk eines Fans. Nur wenige Tage ist ziemlich schwammig. Das können drei Tage sein oder im weitesten Sinne auch ein ganzer Monat sein. Wenn Gilroy bestätigt hat, dass Shipyards of Doom vor der Malevolence-Trilogie spielt, ist das völlig in Ordnung, aber es beweist doch nicht gleich automatisch, dass Der Fall eines Droiden vor der Malevolence-Trilogie spielt. Das eine hat mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun. Im Übrigen heißt es in Rekruten, dass sie Jagd nach Grievous machen. Klingt logisch, wenn sie ihn gerade erst mit der Zerstörung seines Flaggschiffs aus der Reserve gelockt haben. Es kann zwar tausend andere Gründe geben, weshalb sie in Rekruten gezielt nach ihm suchen, aber deines ist auch nur eine Vermutung und beides gehört nicht in die Artikel. Allerdings ist es interessant, was in Wilder Raum stehen soll, weswegen mich ein Zitat der entsprechenden Stelle ggf. umstimmen könnte. Danke, dass du mich auf den Quellen-Abschnitt hinweist, aber müssen tue ich eigentlich nichts... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:56, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Habe jetzt noch einen Einzelnachweis ergänzt, damit es auch für andere nachvollziehbar ist. Es wäre besser gewesen, du hättest die Änderung gleich mit Einzelnachweisen gemacht, statt es erst in einer Diskussion zur Sprache zu bringen. Es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn du die entsprechende Stelle im Roman Wilder Raum zitieren könntest, weil sie mich interessiert. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:32, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Zwar ist die Zeitleiste inoffiziell, aber sie wurde von einem Fan erstellt, der wie ich auf kleine Hinweise in den Quellen achtet, wo auf die Chronologie verwiesen wird. Und anstatt jedes Mal die genaue Quellenlage zu erklären, verlinke ich lieber auf die Zeitleiste. Zwar ist Nur wenige Tage schwammig, aber es ist besser, als gar keine Reihenfolge. Bei den Episoden, wo noch keine Reihenfolge bekannt ist, gehe ich im Moment davon aus, dass sie in der Reihenfolge spielen, wie sie ausgestrahlt wurden. Weil die Malevolence-Trilogie am Anfang der ersten Staffel ist, gibt es also keinen Grund, die Malevolence-Trilogie hinter Episoden zu setzen, die später ausgestrahlt wurden (abgesehen von der Droiden-Duologie, wo die Platzierung bekannt ist). Eine genaue Stelle aus Wilder Raum (Roman), wo steht, dass sie nur auf Coruscant waren, finde ich gerade nicht. Allerdings steht über dem vierten Kapitel: „NOW: THE CLONE WARS, AFTER THE BATTLE OF CHRISTOPHSIS“. Now heißt in diesem Fall: kurz bevor sie den Befehl bekommen, Bothawui zu verteidigen. Außerdem werden im Roman immer nur Christophsis und Teth genannt, aber nie die Malevolence-Mission: ::::Gedanken von Anakin: And then had come Christophsis ... and everything changed. Looking back now, he realized that Christophsis, and the subsequent missions to Teth, then Tatooine, with Ahsoka, had been the catalyst he'd needed to complete his transformation from Padawan to Jedi Knight. (Seite 41) ::::Gedanken von Bail Organa: Since then, so many clone troops had fallen, most recently on Christophsis and Teth, in defense of a Republic that hardly knew what to do with them. (Seite 48) ::::Direkte Rede von Yoda: Aquit himself well on Christophsis and Teth, young Skywalker did. (Seite 95) :::Selbst wenn die Mission nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre, wäre die Malevolence bestimmt irgendwo im Roman erwähnt worden, wenn die Mission schon vorbei war. Hier ist übrigens noch ein Link zu der Stelle, wo sich Henry Gilroy wegen Shipyards of Doom geäußert hat: http://www.darkhorse.com/Help/Boards/viewtopic.php?t=14579&start=36. Und das mit dem Quellen-Abschnitt war nicht als Aufforderung gemeint; ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass dort noch nicht die Quellen stehen. Aber es ist schon in Jedipedia Pflicht, Quellen anzugeben, jedoch du hast noch bis zum Ende des UCs Zeit dafür. Viele Grüße, 15:39, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Du kannst das nicht als Selbstverständlichkeit ansehen, das Anakin unbedingt an die Malevolence denken muss, und nur weil er das nicht hat, daraus schließen, dass die Trilogie um Grievous' Schiff später gespielt haben muss. Oben schreibst du noch, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf Coruscant waren, und nun findest du die Stelle nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, dass du sie findest, denn ansonsten ist der Einzelnachweis, den ich in dem guten Glauben auf deinen Diskussionsbeitrag gesetzt habe, falsch. Ich habe Quellen in Form von Einzelnachweisen gesetzt und das ist meiner Meinung nach viel wertvoller als dieser Abschnitt, wo nur die Publikationen aufgelistet werden. Außerdem fehlt in dem Abschnitt noch viel mehr als nur Der Fall eines Droiden und Kampf der Droiden. Aber da der Artikel ja UC ist, bitte ich dich einfach um ein wenig Geduld. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:55, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::The Clone Wars continuity. 16:09, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Auf der Seite stellt Leland Chee nur den Namen Pilf Mukmuks klar, aber ansonsten finde ich da nur Beiträge von Fans, die sich über die Chronologie den Kopf zerbrechen, eben so wie wir hier. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:20, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ich wollte nur damit sagen, dass sich auch andere Leute da Gedanken drüber machen. Gerade Nathan Butler ist ein ziemlich angesehener Fan und auch offizieller Autor, der seine Vermutungen nicht aus der blauen Luft heraus aufstellt. 16:26, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Ich möchte auch nicht C-3POs Sorgfalt im Umgang mit Quellen schlecht reden, das ist sie nämlich überhaupt nicht, aber mir geht es ums Prinzip. Fakt ist: Dieser Nathan ist ein Fan und nur weil er eine Tales-Geschichte geschrieben hat (Equals & Opposites) macht das seine Aussagen noch lange nicht kanonisch. Will einfach nur ein Zitat haben, dass Anakin und Ahsoka auf Coruscant trainiert haben, dann ist die Sache sowieso geklärt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:35, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Tatoo auf der Brust In Clone Wars und auf einer Figur hat Anakin Tatoos auf der Brust aber in den anderen Filmen nicht was soll das? AniD 13:17, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET)AniD :In Clone Wars hat er keine Tatoos. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:21, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Doch siehe Bild "Anakin's Prufung" da sieht man es eindeutig AniD 20:40, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET)AniD :::Das ist keine Tattoowierung sondern von einer Schnecken ähnelnden Kreatur... ich nenne es mal Bemalung. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 20:46, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET)